thespooksapprenticefandomcom-20200213-history
Basic Witch Magic
All witches have the same degree of magic powers, but a witche's age and family tree also corralates with their power level Rudimentary Powers *Glamour- Used as a kind of hypnotism to control a person, a witch can make herself seem more beautiful and elegant. *Dread- The opposite of glamour; instead of looking beautiful, the witch can make herself look ugly and more frightening, used as intimidation tactic. *Imprinting- A witch can form a protective barrier around the imprinted person and brand them as their own and the barrier can cause great pain to another witch who wants to take advantage of the imprinted person. If the witch who imprinted the person is dead, the barrier dissappears. *Mirror Magic- Witches can communicate to each other either through a mirror or any reflective surface by use of candle light. Mirrors can be harnessed for scrying the future or like a spy glass. *Enhanced smell- Witches have use long sniffing to smell danger, but spooks are immune to this effect. Short sniffing is used to know a persons strengths and weaknesses. Witches also have the ability to smell the future by their own choice. Apparently, witches can also detect the faintest scent of any ingredients used in recipes. *Enhanced physiology- Witches have greater strength than a fully grown heathly man and can't be seen by the naked eye when they run. *Fascination- Used in combination with Glamour, a witch can bend a person's will to believe what ever they say is true. *Talon - By biting of a piece of the nail on the index finger, a witch spits the nail at her opponent while chanting a spell, and then her nails elongate and she scratches her opponent's face, stunning them. Taught to Alice by her aunt, Agnes Sowerbutts. Advanced Powers *Ressurection- A witch can come back from the dead in the form of a black ooze figure if the witch isn't burned or hasn't had their heart eaten or if escaped from a pit. *Possession- A powerful witch that has been ressurected can become more powerful than their previous selves by taking over the body of another person, extracting the possesd witch has not yet been discovered. It is likely that a witch can leave the body they possessed out of their own free will. Likely targets of possession include men because they are easier to posses than women and will usually crawl in ear, nose, or mouth. *Size alteration- Witches can change from normal size to small size to evade capture, but can be mistaken for food by some animals. *Control- Witches can cause a victim to experience great pain if they have something personal to the victim on their person such as hair or blood. *Dark wish- A witch can give a person a wish that allows the person to use. The wish can't be forseen as to what use it would offer the person. A great deal of magic must be stored within the witch giving the dark wish because it takes alot of energy out of them when they pass it onto somebody. Moon Magic *This type of magic is practiced by benign witches. The witches sometimes dance naked on a full moon night to strengthen the power in their herbs and healing people. They practice this magic because the moon is said to show the true nature of things and can counter glamour. Category:Terminology